1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless mobile telephone systems, specifically to such systems where mobile telephone performance can be controlled. It also relates to military, police, fire department, rescue team, public safety, public privacy, classified systems, and other secure and monitored communication systems.
2. Prior Art
When one mobile telephone originates a call to another mobile phone, the originating mobile phone call travels to a mobile tower, then to a mobile exchange, and then to a main exchange, which may route the call to another main exchange, or to an international exchange, depending upon where the other mobile phone is located. The call may be sent to other countries via an undersea cable or a satellite system. Other wireless phones and mobile phones may have a slightly different system configuration, including international four-band global satellite mobile phones (Quad band Global System Mobile Communication (GSMC)) with the capability to effect a wireless communication by satellite anywhere in the world, such as the Motorola V600. All references made to a “mobile phone” include mobile phones, portable phones, cell phones, PCS phones, wireless phones, together and independently.
Wireless bidirectional communications to and from mobile phones are done via an existing communication protocol, which may incorporate transmitting and receiving the phone number of the originating mobile phone, the destination's mobile phone number, the mobile phone identification number, the mobile phone's status (off/on hook), call waiting, conference call, message data, busy line, and more, depending upon the mobile phone's configuration.
Sprint Personal Communication System (PCS) phones and other mobile phones incorporate a Sending Message Service (SMS), which is a text message that one mobile phone may send to another mobile phone. The user of the originator mobile phone selects “SMS Message” on its menu, identifies the SMS mobile phone receiver by its calling number, types in the text message using the mobile phone keyboard, and presses the send button. The SMS message is displayed on the receiving phone's screen as text, an icon, or as a call back number. SMS messages may be automatically generated and sent by a mobile phone under certain conditions, for example when communication has failed, and a recording machine option is available. An SMS message may automatically updates one or more items in the mobile phone database, such as its clock time.
A central office performs diagnostic tests and records system performance on a continual basis. The central office has operational control over each and every mobile tower, and the mobile phones within the system. Identification numbers identify each mobile tower and its location coordinates. A user number identifies the mobile phone. The central office has the ability to shut down all the mobile phones communicating with a tower and or just shut down a specific mobile phone. Usually about five different company carriers use each tower and a total of about 1000 mobile phones are capable of communicating with a tower, which covers about a square mile.
A mobile phone incorporates an on-board microprocessor and a memory. The microprocessor is responsible for the communications protocol and the data transmitted and received from and to the mobile phone. Some mobile phones incorporate an on-board sensing units such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), which senses and provides space coordinate data for the mobile phone. Some mobile phones incorporate on-board sensing units such as a Local Positioning System (LPS), which also senses and provide space-coordinate data for the mobile phone. While the GPS provides space coordinates by communication with satellites, the LPS provides space coordinates by communicating with local towers and or antennas. Other mobile phones incorporate on-board sensing units, such as a Global Navigation Satellite System (known as GLONASS). All references made to a GPS include GPS and LPS, and or GLONASS, together and independently. The on-board microprocessor causes the display unit on the mobile phone to display the caller's phone number, GPS data, and more, as specified by the user and/or the telephone company. The GPS data may be displayed on the mobile phone's screen as a numeric value and or as a graphic symbol.
Today, use of mobile phones while driving is largely abused, causing the driver and his or her car to be a traffic hazard by reducing driving concentration and ignoring ambulances. This may result in accidents, causing a vehicle to becoming potentially lethal. Some jurisdictions, such as Israel, New York, and California have or are proposing laws prohibiting driving while talking on a mobile phone, unless a hands-free telephone device is used. However, fatalities resulting from driving while using regular mobile phones and/or hands-free mobile phones still exist.
The use of mobile phones is also abused in theaters, and public gatherings, invading privacy that attendees have paid for. On battlefields, an outgoing or received call can provide an enemy with the opportunity to pinpoint the location of the mobile phone. Street fighting has high casualties because mobile phone communications can provide a gunman with the locations of soldiers and police.
Alternatives to wireless mobile phone communication are available through portable computers, such as laptop, (notebook), pocket computer, palm computer, and other portable computers (hereafter portable computers) via an Internet wireless communication system and/or wireless communication system, where voice and data transfer is established. Portable computers have GPS units mounted onboard so that the space coordinates of the computers can be displayed on their screen.
Heretofore there was little communication of critical data between mobile phones and/or portable computers. Such critical data includes individual GPS data, the individual unit speed, special and various space coordinates, including emergency, private, public, military, fire, ambulance, hazard, classified. As a result, military, police, fire department, rescue team, public safety, public privacy, classified systems, were less than optimal and safety and security was compromised.